1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-abrading gasket assembly and more particularly pertains to providing an assembly between rough parts of a gas infra red burner with a non-abrading gasket assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infra red burners is known in the prior art. More specifically, infra red burners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of radiantly heating are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,287 to Macpherson et al. discloses an infra-red burner system for furnaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,140 to Smith discloses an infra-red generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,333 to padovani et al. discloses an infra-red burner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,238 to Smith discloses an infra-red heating and burners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,155 to Vigneau discloses an infra-red radiant burner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a non-abrading gasket assembly for providing an assembly between rough parts of a gas infra red burner.
In this respect, the non-abrading gasket assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an assembly between rough parts of a gas infra red burner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved non-abrading gasket assembly which can be used for providing an assembly between rough parts of a gas infra red burner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.